Diary of a KoB Prince - An SAO Story
by DigNHammer
Summary: [Originally Published in Wattpad] [RATED 11 for light romance] Kirigaya Kazuto "Kazuo" Jr. is a 12-year-old boy who turns out to be the son of Kirigaya Kazuto and Yuuki Asuna. This is the diary of all his adventures throughout his school year - both virtual and real world.
1. Introduction

**Intro - This is my life**

Hi! My name is Kirigaya Kazuto "Kazuo" Jr. I am 12 years old. I live in Tokyo, Japan with my family. I am the only biological son of Yuuki Asuna and Kirigaya Kazuto. I have 1 adoptive sister, Yui.

I am a Middle School Student at class 1-B of Tokyo International Middle School and was elected Student Council Secretary at my school.

Author's Note: Cannot think of a school name so I ended up with some cringe

My hobbies are mostly video games, especially using my parents' Augma and play Ordinal Scale running around the city with my friends, which I usually do on weekdays rather than just lying down on bed using the AmuSphere and playing Alfheim Online. I am also into Technology like my Grand-aunt and Dad, and some Kendo like my Aunt Sugu and my Great-Grandpa.

I have Three best friends, who are Tsuboi Rentarō who turns out his parents (Klein and Lisbeth) were my parents' best friends, Aaron "Aagil" Milis, Agil's son and Argo Jr. who is the daughter of SAO's Info Broker, Argo.


	2. Chapter 1 - Aria of a New Day

April 11, 2044

Dear Diary,

My alarm clock rang, well at least I am just an hour away from school time. So then I hit my alarm clock on the ground, well it almost broke, and came out of my bed slowly.

"Oniiiii-chan!!!!!" Yui shouted downstairs, that freaked me out. Knowing where Yui's voice came from is from either the drone is on Mom or Dad's shoulder.

So then I went to the dining room, which turns out the usual breakfast is on the table.

Getting nervously ready for school, I got my bag ready and rushed out of my house, leaving Thirty minutes behind before school starts and forgetting to say goodbye to my parents.

Rushing to school took me Twenty minutes, leaving Ten minutes behind before school starts. The bright sun shining at me and the clouds slowly racing toward me had made me wanna run more faster. I see many cars, waiting in long lines just to get to work.

As I arrive at school, I saw many rushing to class, well I saw some students my age also rushing.

"1-B... 1-B... Where the heck is it?" I said to myself quietly and in Two minutes, I found my classroom.

As I enter, There are still few seats that are still empty. and I saw no teacher arrived, not even Sensei's bag is there on the teacher's desk.

I chose a vacant seat, well it turns out I had to sit beside Aaron and behind Ren. Brilliant!

A few minutes later, our teacher came in. She looks like she is in her 30, and she has short red hair.

"Good morning class." Our teacher said in a quiet voice.

The class started to be quiet. She said something again.

"My Name is Sasha. Call me Sasha-sensei."

Then she started the attendance. Some of the names I knew and some I do not know. I knew every full name and It is written in the Complete Incident of SAO Records.

"Ayano Furan..."

"I knew her mother... Silica."

"Kashiwazaka Haruaki..."

"Is her mom one of... my Aunt's friends... Lux?"

"Shinkawa Etsuji?"

"That would be a Laughing Coffin's son."

That was all the names I remembered that are not my friends... the rest were recognized by me, but they also were children of SAO Survivors... this is also why I saw a picture of Aincrad on the door.

There were only Thirty students in my class, each of them being a son or daughter of an SAO Survivor.

"So all your parents are SAO survivors, isn't it?" Sasha-sensei said. "Well guess what, I am also an SAO Survivor."

Everyone freaked out, except me being so calm. This is why I read that book of SAO Records. If my dad wouldn't gave me that book, I would never have knew anything on how my parents met or why did Ren became my best friend, or something...

Just then, Sasha-sensei called each one of us to introduce ourselves. Well, I had to be confident on this part. She told us to introduce ourselves like this-

Name of Student

Age

Parents' contributions to SAO

Hobbies

Friends

And that is how everyone introduces themselves. It is kinda weird why we have to say what did Mom or Dad do in SAO, but I finally knew why we had to.

A few moments later, Sasha-sensei gave us the class schedule and the school calendar. Then it was lunch break.

Lunch Break is when the classroom gets gradually louder every single minute. Opening my Lunch, I had Mom's good, spicy chicken sandwich, which Dad loves while he was with Mom in SAO.

I had a chance to talk with Ren and Aaron, with Argo moving to us.

"So yeah... How is it, Kazuo-san?" Ren asked.

"It's fine!" I replied.

I forgot that Ren and I were classmates and met when we were in mid-elementary. I remembered that he was the first one who talked to me in class...

"Sup..."

That was the first word he said to me at school.

So when Lunch was done, Sasha-sensei gave us three activities -

1\. A Hundred Math problems for an hour

2\. Some weird survey

And the third...

"So Class, you will be writing a 200-word essay about Patriotism."

"Well, that's easy!" I whispered to myself.

The essay wasn't graded, but it is just to know the student's writing skill.

When Sensei saw Argo's work, she had big satisfaction. Mine was also good, even my friends' works. The essay was the last thing we did at school.

Then it was time to pack up, everyone got out of the classroom including my friends except me and some other classmates.

I saw my ex-crush, Mizuki, who was one of the students who were just sitting down. Mizuki is some beautiful girl and was my classmate since Third Year Elementary. Mizuki was also Ren's twin sister, which is also weird why she goes home late.

Oh...

Yeah, I heard that Ren left Mizuki.

She walked toward my desk. I started blushing in the next second.

I picked up the rose in my bag that I got from my backyard.

"Konnichiwa!" She said.

I did not know what or how to respond, So instead, I gave the flower.

"L-Long time no see." I embarrassingly said.

Mizuki gave a solemn greeting and had a short talk. Just unexpectedly confessed her feelings for me, and-

Her secret crush was me the whole time since third grade and almost asked me to be her Valentine?! I was the same thing, too.

I continously blush, not knowing what to say.

"Let's hang out sometime. Here's my number." Then she held my hand and wrote her number on my hand.

"Arigato," I said while blushing.

I do not know what to say... I kept on blushing even I walked home. One dekameter behind is Mizuki.

As I passed through Ren's house, he ambushed me.

"So yeah, dude..." Ren asked. "Why you come home a bit late?"

"Mizuki gave me her number," I said excitedly.

"Nice dude, you are starting to get in the friend zone with mah sissy" Ren replied

Then I muted and went on going home.

What's a friend zone? I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rondo of a Fragile Heart

April 16, 2044

Dear Diary,

It is finally the first weekend after school. I had my weekend planned - I would just play some Alfheim Online with Ren, Aaron, and Argo.

Taking my AmuSphere that my Mom just gave me, I went to my bed and started diving in the Virtual World of Alfheim.

I woke up in my parents' house in New Aincrad, seeing myself in a Sylph avatar, and my wavy, blonde Shaggy covering my right eye, I started to wait for one of my friends to come over. Just then Yui appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat on my shoulder.

"Just waiting for Ren and the others to come over." I replied.

I left The cabin with Yui and flew down nearby «Swilvane» fighting some monsters just to level up. Then guess what, I had a lucky rare item drop - some cool rapier called «Pointy Steel».

When I tried to use it, it looked slightly weak, so I went to the city to upgrade the rapier, just to dual with the awesome and strong «Calibur» Dad just gave me and a cool rapier skill

I recognized that Alfheim Online recieved a new update just on the first day of school, and it would be awesome if I would check it out.

The update shows that there is some new marriage system which is still in Beta, the update also contained the map being extended with new bosses and weapons, this is why the game OVERLAGS so much it just annoy me. The last feature of the update would be that some SAO features were added into the game.

When I arrived at Sylvain to upgrade the rapier, I saw some player that looked like Mizuki.

When I go close to her, she hadn't seen me. Instead, I did an attempt to send a friend request, and I saw her name was Mizuki.

As she recieved the friend request, she turned her head back.

"Kazuo-san?" she freaked out as she fell on the floor.

"So is it really you Mizuki?" I questioned her. "You gave me your number."

And guess what, she really IS Mizuki. Just like the first day, I started to feel embarrased, but I feel more embarrased as she gave me a romantic embrace.

Every Sylph started looking at us.

"Let's get some privacy." I said to her.

And so we went back to New Aincrad to the log house.

Enetering the log house, Argo, Aaron and Ren glared at me.

"Where the heck have you been?" Ren asked.

"I-I went to «Sylvain» just to fight some monsters... then... Mizuki appeared." I replied.

As I tightly held Mizuki's hand, Aaron started reacting.

"Looks somebody has a girlfriend."

"Yeah... Sort of..." I said.

Yui then flew on top of my head.

"So you have a date, Onii-chan?" Yui said. "According to my predictions, Onii-chan and her girlfriend are romantic enough to be together."

"This is so embarrasing, you get to sleep in my armpit the next time you talk about Mizuki and I." I replied

"We could go on a real date sometime." she said.

After that small conversation, we planned to fight the 74th floor boss, which nobody still fights it yet for many years, for some reason, probably because the floor clearers were leaving ALO for their new jobs, and it took 1-5 years to go to the next floor.

"So yeah dudes, now it is our chance." I said with an encouraging smirk.

A Salamander, a Cait Sith, a Springgan, two Sylphs... something's missing.

The point is that the team is too small just to fight a big boss. Ren just logged out to call some friends.

Just then, Ren brought a dozen classmates to fight-

1\. Asada Shinako

2\. Yuuki Otome (My older cousin on my Mom's side)

3\. Kirigaya Suguru (My second cousin on my Dad's side)

4\. Konno Mio (Niece of one of my mom's dead friends)

5\. Four classmates from Fuurinkazan

6\. Four other classmates from KoB

After Ren hired them, we went to the long labyrinth of Floor 74, it took us almost an hour. Getting ready, I unsheathed my sword and kept an eye on the room.

As the room lit, a shadowy minoutaur turned to us with its blue glowing eyes glaring on us and a loud scream on us. It had a horns of an Aries and the body of a Minotaur. It showed us it name-

The «Gleam Eyes».

"Fuurinkazan members, all take left, led by Ren!" I commanded. "Shinako, stay behind us. You will be sniping the boss!"

"You my cousins and Mio, take charge of being tank. All KoB members will follow my lead!"

Seeing Ren taking out his Mjölnir, and Shinako accurately sniping arrows, I see what can I do.

I remembered how my father taught me Skill Connect. I knew what I have to do.

With Pointy Steel, I used Mother's Rosario then a recreation of Starburst Stream with Calibur.

The Gleam Eyes' HP goes down to one full HP bar, with us having low health.

I

drank the weird taste of the HP Potion as I regenerated health.

Some also drank HP potions in battle. I used the Skill Connect move Starburst Stream Mother's Rosario for a finishing move.

Its HP was really low, but Shinako managed to defeat it with a fire arrow.

The Gleam Eyes was defeated, everyone cheered, as we gained a ton of EXP and Cash.

"Onii-chan, you were just like Daddy!" Yui said with a smile.

"Thanks!" I replied.

Then everyone asked my secret on how I drained the boss' HP.

"It is something called Skill Connect. It is where you do two skills in a go."

Everyone freaked out.

After a savegame, I went back to the log cabin and almost took a nap. Instead I equipped the coat it dropped for me then logged out of the server.

I was resting on my bed when I woke up. I felt tons of sweat on my chest and head. Then Mom went to my room.

"What happened? Why were you so sweaty?" She said.

"I defeated the Gleam Eyes, then this made me sweaty." I replied.

I should've worn a sweatband in the first place.


	4. Chapter 3 - Concerto of Gray

April 19, 2044

Dear Diary,

Today was the day at school where we signed up for the clubs. I was with my cousin Suguru, looking for a suitable club for us. There were like... 50 clubs in our school.

"So Nagata-san? What club should we pick?" I asked.

"We could try Basketball, Football, Tennis, Swimming, Music..." He replied. Well none of them were good for us.

"There's also a Math Club, Science Club, Dance Club, Singing Club, Karate Club, Judo Club", he continued.

"Why not Volleyball?" I asked.

"Dude, we do not have interest on Volleyball.", Daisuke replied. "There's also a Computer Club, Arts Club, Acting, oh yeah...

Kendo Club."

Why didn't I thought of that? We have been practicing Kendo for years with my Aunt Sugu. Those memories flowing back... I was just 7 back then...

"Ok kids, this is how it is done...", Aunt Sugu said as we sat down with her in some Kendo place. My loose uniform felt very comfortable those days.

She held her sword, doing a simple slash to the plain air. Copying the same thing, we kept on training throught the years, learning new skills. When I was like 10, I had my first duel with Daisuke. Last year was my first Kendo Club at school, and dueled with other students.

Well, Kendo gave me a skill in OS, giving me a better strategy in defeating bosses around the city. This made me learn something-

Levels doesn't give you more skill, it is from the experience you get. The strength would be always in you Heart and Mind.

"Kazuo... wake up!"

I heard a blurry voice, turnes out is was Desu-san. Was I Daydreaming?

"I have something to tell ya." Daisuke said. "We are now in!"

It turns out Daisuke had signed us up for the Kendo Club. Walking the path with the Cherry Blossom trees swaying in the air like a new day started, the school bell rang as everyone hurriedly ran into their classrooms just to prevent being late.

Well I went going, leaving Daisuke behind, jostling with the big crowd that slowed down my path. Surely I should not be late for class.

I checked next period-Gym?! I almost forgot about our first Gym (Phys Ed) Class. I saw myself wearing my gym uniform, almost freaking out, though; however, I am just so ready.

When Sensei came in, he greeted us with a low voice, his muscles were a bit small and he wore the school's athlete jacket.

"Attendance..." he said with a low voice, then continued on with the names. "Let me introduce myself." The Gym teacher said. "My name is Sensei Atsuya, and I will be your gym techer for the whole school year."

Then he asked what sport each of us played. What I heard is that Mizuki-chan and Ren has interest in some sport called Iaido, Furan and many others were in Kendo. Argo, Aagil and two more were in Fencing. The few others were into ball games. This concludes everyone loves swordsmanship.

"So all your parents were SAO Survivors, right?" Sensei said. "This is why I think all of you were into swords, was I right? Well, each could duel in the gym with their respective swordsmanship within the next few months."

So what he was saying is that we use our own sword skills and just duel?! Just seriously, that can be possible. I saw a video on the internet where a Kendo guy duels a Femcing guy, which is awesome. One time, I attempted to duel Argo, we well, failed, but almost had a success with Ren.

Back to myself in class, all of us went to the school field and did some warm-up exercises, then went back to the classroom. I had only felt little to few sweat, but still I drink a few sips of water to not get myself too dehydrated. Then the gym class teacher left.

Gym class is second-to-the-last period, so I wasn't worrying about anything, but then I worried something-

My freaking homework!

I looked for it in my bag and finally found it. The sheet of Math homework looked a bit ripped, but answered the finishing questions I forgot to answer. I finally finished it one second before Sensei Aki came to the class, but recognized one Math question was a bit wrong but finally changed it.

In a few seconds, Sensei asked us our homework, and I saw some classmates still answering theirs. I feel half of the class not answering theirs, but I didn't mind, so I just gave it. Just then, Sensei asked one of us a recap of what we have learned, then gave us a Pop Quiz.

I wasn't that 100% ready for the Pop Quiz but I was able to answer almost all the questions. The quiz took the rest of the period and after school.

"Take your time!" Sensei said. "You can go home when you're finished. Do not be in a hurry."

I finished one or two minutes after the school bell rang. Hurriedly, I gave the quiz paper to sensei then ran straight to my locker. Keeping the books and stuff in my locker and taking my homework, Mizuki-chan appeared in my back.

"What do you want from me now?", I asked.

She gave me a light novel with my name written on it. Haven't seen this for a year. Well, she asked and borrowed it from me last year though.

The light novel was actually some Historical Fiction I also watched in anime.

Then Mizuki-chan gave me a little kiss on my cheek, giving me a very red blush and a pale face.

"Is it me or she loves me." I said to myself. "Isn't Mizuki-chan and I too young to date?"

Well I hadn't cared about that much so I just ran home and did my homework.


	5. Chapter 4 - Scherzo of a Weird Day

May 1, 2044

Dear Diary,

It was a bright day outside, and it was also the time of weekend, just a good and fresh start for the month. Ren, Aaron, Daisuke, and I went to play Basketball at the neighborhood's Streetball court.

Argo-san hadn't come 'cause she said that she'll be hanging out with her female friends for a while.

"Team KR had a score of 18 points, as well as Team AD", the Augma system said.

Haven't I told that we had our Augma headset on when we were playing?

Well there is some application where is senses the ball, the hoops and the players when playing basketball, which is really cool.

As Ren passes the ball as hard as he can, I dribbled with sweat even before it is possible to pass back.

However, Desu-san was able to steal the ball from me, and Aaron scored a Three-pointer.

"How did you play good?" I asked.

"I practice at my basement." He replied. "Didn't I tell you my basement has a small court in it, and I also watch alot of basketball anime."

We also just knew basketball, because our current gym lesson IS basketball, and we also have some big test.

With Aaron and Daisuke having a score of Twenty-one, they won the game. Well, our bet was first to Twenty wins, but winner doesn't get a reward because is it just a practice for the gym test.

My body sweated really hard, almost as hard as I defeated the Gleam Eyes.

Gulping a bottle of sports drink, I turned on my portable fan, cooling my burning body and the sweat surrounding.

Behind me was Yui in her "human" form. She told us that we've burnt some calories, I forgot the number, and how many minutes it took us to complete the game.

I then removed my Augma and started heading back home.

Walking home with Ren, Desu and Aaron, we saw Argo-san, Kiko and Shinako walking the other side of the road. Ren started blushing.

"What going on?" I asked.

"It's just..." Ren said while blushing. "I had a big crush on Argo since Kindergarten, and... we started dating. And I heard you, me, Argo-chan and Mizuki... with this double date thing today."

Well yeah, I almost forgot about the Double Date thing this noon. Last Friday, I talked to Mizuki and she was planning on a Double Date and she said that she'll leave a call to me.

Rushing to Ren's house, I went to his bathroom to change. I saw Mizuki started accessorizing.

Forgetting that I locked the door, Mizuki-cham just went in, seeing me being shirtless.

Mizuki not saying a word, just simply closed the bathroom door then continued changing.

After wearing a pair of denim jeans and a gray Polo Shirt, I went to Ren's room and that is where I fixed my bright chestnut hair.

I just recognized then, Aaron just left becuase he has no date and he believes that he is still too young for it.

In Ren's bed, something vibrating interrupted me-a miss call from Argo in Ren's phone! I gotta fix myself up fast.

"Ren, we have to leave." I said as I got my bag.

"Almost done!" He responded.

I put on some hair gel and made it like some cool hairstyle I see from anime. Then I ran outside with my bag and saw Argo standing infront with casual gowns. Meh, nothing unique but... turns out they look cute on them.

"Where's Ren?" Argo asked, then Ren appeared in somewhat similar, but more like an expensive T-shirt, or anyway, causual.

Argo was simple wearing a one-piece dress, which turns out to be green. Didn't I mention Argo was nicknamed 《Shamrock Hood》?

Mizuki was wearing a crop top, well, er, not that revealing and ripped jean shorts. Looking at what she is wearing made me blush a little.

The date took place two houses away, in Shinako's house. The worst thing is that her date turns out to be my "frenemy", Etsuji.

Speaking of Etsuji, a.k.a Shinigami χαχα (his father is XaXa), a Laughing Coffin Member's son, is kind of a school bully and he teams up with Kuradeel's nephew. Especially in ALO, he would kill anyone who leaves outside the safe zone, which is kinda annoying.

So when we arrived in Shinako's house, she gave us a solemn greeting. Sitting on the couch is, Etsuji watching TV. Wow! Shinako's house is WAY better than mine.

Our day was scheduled until 5 because we do not want anyone being late. First, was our dinner. Shinako's big table was filled with good stuff, enough to eat for the whole night.

Then we went to Shinako's room to watch a movie. The best thing about her room is that it ain't girly at all. It looked more like a teenage boy's room with posters on the wall.

Just then, Shinako turned on her laptop and chose the movie we planned. Turns out there is a slight romance and full of action scenes.

Then we left Shina's house because it was getting late, six o' clock. I wrote this chapter like an hour after the movie ended.

I first went to Ren's house to bring my friends home. Before saying goodbye, I gave a little kiss on the cheek to Mozuki before she went inside.

The next thing i did is went to Argo-san's house. While walking, Argo told me something.

"Hmmmh..." Argo sighed. "Will I ever die because of my behavior?"

Argo is the noisest girl in our school, and rumors thinked she is almost every source of making our classroom noisy.

"Maybe you were unaware of your doings." I replied. "Just don't feel down. This ain't the end of your life. You just gotta start now."

My dad always said this to me...

"When I was in college, my teacher would always tell me, TREAT EVERYDAY AS YOUR LAST DAY, and time will come, look at your behavior and see what happened."

I see now. If I make everyday my last day, it would be like I had to do everything before my death.

Telling this to Argo made her inspired. Just then we reached her home.

"Well goodbye!" Argo said.

Two blocks forward is my house, almost there and I was feeling tired.

As I arrived, I saw Mom and Dad watching a movie, the EXACT SAME thing we watched. Such a coincidence.


End file.
